onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Claude
}} '''Claude' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is one of Queen Regina's knights who was killed by Captain Hook and whose body was used to help his killer make it to Wonderland and back. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Claude is one of the volunteers who offers to help slay the Yaoguai, he drives the cart that kicks off Belle and steers them to the lake after the princess tells them that that's where Yaoguai's live, misleading them so that she can kill the beast herself. They find her the next day at a well and Claude and his companion attack her. Mulan arrives on the scene and battles them, she defeats Claude's friend with ease, and, just as she is about to knock him out, Claude notices that she's a woman, Mulan tells him that she knows, before defeating him. Claude later sells Belle out to the Evil Queen so that she may capture her, he is present when Belle is placed into a cage and Regina tells the princess that she really should be nicer to her traveling companions. }} Inside the Evil Queen's Dark Palace, one of her knights, Claude is seen to be carrying the Magic Mirror in his arms, running to find Regina as the aforementioned mirror screams for the knight to be careful. "If you drop me," the Mirror exclaims, "I'll make sure you have fourteen years bad luck!" And the knight continues to run. Meanwhile, in her palace's garden, Queen Regina is seen to be picking a ripe, red apple from the tree in front of her, before being alerted by the voice of her Magic Mirror. He addresses her as "your majesty" and she turns to see him being carried by her knight, reminding him that she told him never to disturb her when she's out there. The Mirror assures his mistress that that he hasn't disturbed her yet; "Just wait until you see this." And with that, the former Genie's face vanishes from the glass and Regina is shown the scene of Prince Charming strolling alongside a lake with a conscious Snow White on his arm. The Queen is furious that the prince woke Snow, and as the Mirror shows her Charming proposing to the princess, he tells Regina that true love's kiss apparently can break any curse. When Sow accepts the proposal and kisses her prince, the Mirror comments that that will be one hell of a wedding and that there won't be a dry eye in the entire realm, but the Queen orders him to be quiet, intent on watching her nemesis' conversation. Snow tells Charming that they're going to take back the kingdom, but Regina leans in towards her mirror and states, "We'll see about that." }} Claude is guarding Belle's cell when Captain Hook breaks into the Dark Palace, Claude tries to fight him off but ultimately ends up with a hook in his neck, dead. Regina tells Hook that she wants him to go to Wonderland for her and rip out Cora's heart, he agrees but she tells him that however many people go through the portal is however many must come back. She says that in order to return with Cora, he must go through with someone. He wonders who shall be accompanying him and Regina reveals Claude's body, Hook wonders who he is and Regina reminds the pirate that he killed him in the cell block. Hook jokes that he didn't recognize the guard without his hook in his neck and the Queen tells Hook that he must take Claude with him and return with her mother. Hook does exactly this and the pirate is taken before the Queen of Hearts along with Claude's body, the former is revealed the really be Cora, who wonders who shall be going back with Hook, since he arrived with Claude. Hook tells the Queen that she shall. 'Post-Death' 'Season 5' }} After Claude dies, his soul is transported to the Underworld where he works as a handyman. When Charming wants to use one of the Underworld's haunting booths to talk to his son, Prince Neal, he discovers Mayor Cruella De Vil using Claude to rip the phones from all the machines, making it so that no one down there can contact their loved ones any longer. When he asks her what she's doing, she insists that she's fulfilling her mayoral duty. He argues that this is the only chance people who to reach out to those they love, but she knows it's simply him lamenting the fact that he can't haunt his infant son, and he thinks she's being spiteful and vindictive just because Henry ultimately refused to write her back to life. However, she assures that she isn't doing this by choice, but rather she was ordered to do so by Hades. Of course, should Henry be willing to do the deed and use his magic quill to help her return to the land of the living, then she might be able to turn a blind eye. He of course refuses, and Claude is ultimately ordered to rip the phone from the booth, to Charming's dismay. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Knights Category:Deceased Characters